


To Consume

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [61]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's suspicious of the leaf in his drink. Trowa suffers.





	To Consume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 29th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/183649673843/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-march.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**To Consume** by luvsanime02

########

“Why are there leaves in our drinks?” Duo asks, staring at them blankly.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Trowa says, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

“No, there really are leaves in them,” Duo insists. “Look.” He even points for emphasis.

“I meant-” Trowa starts, before abruptly cutting off his own sentence. “Never mind. I suppose that answers my question.” He takes a sip of his own drink.

“You didn’t ask a question,” Duo retorts. “I did. And you ignored it.” His own drink is still being carefully examined.

“Oh my god,” Trowa says, sighing.

“...Are you counting to ten?” Duo asks suspiciously.

“Not anymore,” Trowa replies. “The leaves are for garnish. You don’t consume them.”

“Oh. Okay, then,” Duo says, but doesn’t move to touch his drink just yet. “Because that’s not weird at all.”

“I can think of weirder things,” Trowa says. “Such as you thinking that you’re supposed to drink a leaf.”

“Not drink it. Eat it,” Duo clarifies. “I thought it was supposed to enhance the taste, or something.”

“Well, at least that’s not as bad, then,” Trowa admits. “And I suppose you could eat the leaf, if you enjoy mint.”

“Is that what those are?” Duo asks, gesturing at the drinks.

“Yes, they’re mint leaves. The drinks are mojitos,” Trowa explains, taking another sip from his glass.

“Why mint?” Duo wonders.

Trowa shrugs. “Why not mint?” he asks.

“No reason, just curious,” Duo says, shrugging.

“Because it tastes good,” Trowa says dryly.

“Fine, be unimaginative,” Duo mutters. He finally grabs his drink and takes a sip, ignoring the leaf.

“Thank you, I will,” Trowa replies, his voice deadpan. “So glad that I have your permission, then.”

“There’s too much ice in this,” Duo complains, ignoring the sarcasm.

“Now that, I agree with,” Trowa says.

“Will wonders never cease,” Duo drawls.

“Shut up and drink your leaf,” Trowa retorts.

Duo snorts, and then they both drink the rest of their mojitos in companionable silence. Without either of them ingesting their mint leaves, thank you very much.


End file.
